The secret game
So I was playing on a game called “random game generator” or something like that, I went in one of the pods and I got telerported to a weird game called “DhEjApThH“ but I thought it was just random letters but it spelt death In caps. The place was dark so I just walked around until I found a small gap. I went throu the small gap and there was a black room. I thought that was it but there was a room what was covered up. I glitched into the room and there was a door. I walked through the door and thats then i saw a tunnel. There was humming comming from the backround of the game so I walked on. I eventually walked to the end of the tunnel and there was a large room with just a black figure. I didn’t know what to do so I just tried to walk back but there was no exit. I searched up on YouTube to try and find anyone who can help me or anyone who knows about this place. There were Just black videos,I tried and tried but there was one. I clicked on the video but instead of the video showing what to do if your in that situation it was just a black screen with red text saying “your my prisoner” I went off the video and tried to play the game but there was more of those figures and they were surrounding me, I tried to escape but the ”leave game” button was out so was the reset character button and the x at the top, I went back but it didn’t let me. One of the heads was spinning round then it stopped, it was like it was looking at me, it was looking at my soal. I tried to turn off my computer but i was still in the game. i unplugged It but I was still there, one of the characters said “oh great one my lord I summon you” I tried to run in a split second I was caught and I was kicked from the game. my mom said “sweety come say bye to your auntie“ I went down to say bye to my aunt then I got food and a drink. When I went back up I saw I joined back in the game but the game looked different it was just a vast of blackness, I messaged my friend to help me but the writing said ??? I tried to type in the game but it came up as another ??? I then got a message saying “ I am ??? Prepare for your last breath” I went on the game and there was a cross, there was more of those figures around it and I ran but i reached a dead end, one of the figures got me and they put me on the cross, they lit the cross on fire and I was banned from the game, I went to check my profile but it was all black with a t-shirt saying ??? I copied the Id to the cattalog but it lead me to a warning page but instead of the avrage text it said “I warned you now your one of us” my bio said ??? My status said ??? Even my username was ???, I got to a page what said “goodbye” It automatically closed me out of roblox, I tried to join again but I redirected me to a picture of the game with blood red text saying “bye bye” I couldn’t join roblox anymore, I went to my friends to use his computer but the same text came up I used my iPad but the same came up again, I was kicked from roblox, I didn’t join roblox again. I was a lost user. i Told the Devs of roblox about this game and they didn’t find it until one dev said “I know, you were using a telerporter and you went to a creepy game. I posted on YouTube and any other social media about a warning to stay safe on roblox and do not play a game called “DhEjApThH” and to stay safe while using telerportes, roblox found the game after weeks of reserch And they banned it, roblox was safe once again and my ac was back stay safe and stay aware on roblox the end